Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey (red), Dewey (blue), and Louie (green) are the three nephews of Donald Duck and relatives of Scrooge McDuck. In Kingdom Hearts, they work in the item shop in the First District of Traverse Town. Here, the three take turns selling items. In Kingdom Hearts II, they run an item shop, a weapon shop and an accessory shop in Hollow Bastion. In both endings, they are all seen going back to Disney Castle. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' 'Huey' One of Donald's three nephews. Huey is the leader, and he keeps playful Dewey and laid-back Louie in line. You can spot Huey by his trademark red cap. Huey began tormenting his Uncle Donald in "Donald's Nephews" (1938). 'Dewey' One of Donald's three nephews. Always wears a blue cap. Cheerful and easygoing. He works with his brothers in a shop in Traverse Town. Dewey began tormenting his Uncle Donald in "Donald's Nephews" (1938). 'Louie' One of Donald's three nephews. Works with his brothers in a shop in Traverse Town. Gentle and carefree, but notices a lot of things others miss. To find him, look for a green cap. Louie began tormenting his Uncle Donald in "Donald's Nephews" (1938). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'Huey' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's three nephews, Huey is the leader of the bunch. He keeps Dewey's plans in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind while they help out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. You can spot him by his trademark red cap. The last time we saw Huey, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition. 'Dewey' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's three nephews who's helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Dewey always wears a blue cap. He's smart and cheerful and likes to come up with plans to have fun. The last time we saw Dewey, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition. 'Louie' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's three nephews helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Louie is gentle and carefree, but notices a lot of things others miss. To find him, look for his green cap. The last time we saw Louie, he was working in Traverse Town, saving up for an expedition. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Huey' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's triplet nephews. He calls the shots at the ice cream shop he runs with Dewey and Louie. They're trying to save up for a big adventure. Step one: thinking up hit ice cream flavors no one's ever tasted before! 'Dewey' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's triplet nephews. They're trying to save up for a big adventure. It was Dewey's idea to combine rhythm and ice cream to attract customers. 'Louie' Donald's Nephews (1938) One of Donald's triplet nephews. He helps out in his own easygoing way at the ice cream shop. They're trying to save up for a big adventure. Shops In Kingdom Hearts, Huey, Dewey and Louie take turns being the shop barter in the Item Shop in Traverse Town. In Kingdom Hearts II, Huey is in charge of the Accessory Shop, Dewey is in charge of the Items Shop and Louie is in charge of the Weapons Shop in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The trio appears in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. They are having trouble handling the ice-cream machine when Ventus arrives, but they manage to make it work properly with his help. During the ending credits, the trio race on the Rumble Race ground, with Huey as the victor. Kingdom Hearts Judging by conversations with the three in Traverse Town in the item shop, one can clarify that the three brothers went off to seek their fortune. They tell Donald that they wished to make money so they went off to start their shop. During the ending credits, they are seen returning to Disney Castle. Kingdom Hearts II They also appear selling stuff in their shops but this time in Hollow Bastion and each of them have their own shops. During the ending credits, they return to Disney Castle along with King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Scrooge, Jiminy Cricket and Pluto. Kingdom Hearts coded The three were shown in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, during Sora's adventure in Data Traverse Town in Episode 2. Data Cid was looking for them when Sora shows up he asks Sora to look for the triplets. Appearance Huey, Dewey, and Louie are virtually identical to one another except for the color of their clothes. They are a trio of small, anthropomorphized ducks with yellow-orange beaks, legs, and webbed feet, four-fingered hands, white plumage, thin, grey "eyebrows", and light blue eyes that almost seem to glow. Each wears a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and baseball cap. Huey's cap and shirt are red, Dewey's are blue, and Louie's are green. Family Huey, Dewey, and Louie are related to Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and they address Daisy Duck as their aunt. Gallery Image:Huey.jpg|Huey in Kingdom Hearts. Image:Dewey.jpg|Dewey in Kingdom Hearts. Image:Louie.jpg|Louie in Kingdom Hearts. Huey Helicopter Art.png|Artwork of Huey and his plane in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Trivia *Strangely, it's not ever shown how Huey, Dewey, and Louie ever got to Traverse Town if Disney Castle wasn't destroyed. Plus, it's unknown why they wouldn't be at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts II, but instead at Hollow Bastion. *Despite being depicted as kids in Kingdom Hearts, the trio still exist ten years in the past (during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), living in Disney Town. This suggests that they may be older than they look or the flow of time is different in Disney Town. fr:Riri, Fifi et Loulou de:Tick, Trick & Track Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Allies Category:Traverse Town Category:Groups Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody